Oh, the Horror
by Caridwen Angetueur
Summary: Sans finds himself stuck in the HorrorTale universe, captured and locked up by the universe's version of himself, known as Horror. It's in captivity that Sans' previously dormant Stolkholm Syndrome awakens as he slowly goes insane. TRIGGER WARNING; NON-CON AND ABUSE ARE PRESENT COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

His skull was pounding; god, why did it hurt so much? Sans cracks open his eyes, surprised to be met with the old door at the edge of Snowdin Forest. He was sprawled in front of it, snow piled up around him. It was in his hoodie, soaking through it and making him shiver from the frigid temperature.

Fuck, there was even snow in his pelvic girdle!

After hurriedly ridding himself of as much snow as he could manage, Sans looked up at the door. It was bound shut with thick vines, and as Sans walked closer to inspect it bulged forward. Sans stepped back, arms raised to defend himself. After assuring himself the door would hold, Sans crept forward.

Somebody was trying to force the door down.

"Hello…?" Sans whispers, hearing a growl on the other side. The door bulges forward again, and this time Sans made out the audible ' _THUMP!'_ as something large and heavy slammed against the door.

"Knock knock." Sans knocks on the door, the person on the other side suddenly silencing before answering;

"Who's… there?" the voice was familiar, why did this monster sound like Toriel? Toriel lived on the surface, with the rest of them.

"Alabasta." Sans answers, pulling the desert kingdom from some random anime Alphys had made them watch? What was it about again? Pirates?

"…Alabasta who?"

"Alabasta-you out if you tell me what's going on." Sans replied, hearing a small chuckle on the other end.

"That was a good one, alright; untie the vines and we'll see what I can do for you."

Sans walks forward to the vines, loosening them enough for the door to crack open. His instincts instantly flared, and he teleported backwards as a large furry paw shot through the crack, barely missing his jacket. A fireball formed in the paw, aiming at Sans as he fell on his ass.

"What the hell are you doing, lady?!" Sans demands, scrambling backwards as the fireball grew larger.

"What's best for you, my child." The lady responds, and Sans' eyes widen. There was no mistake about it.

"…Toriel…?" Sans questions, and the hand freezes before the fireball completely fizzled out.

"…no. What am… what am I doing?" Sans stares in shock, watching as the hand hung limply against the vines as the voice continued to talk.

"I…I am so sorry. This is not who I am. This is not who I- I and my friends, we have been trapped here for so long, with so little, that we have forgotten who we are. Yet, your words remind me of another human who had passed through here."

 _'_ _Another human?'_ Sans thinks, slowly picking himself up and walking back to the door. ' _Has Toriel gone completely insane? Since when was I a human?'_

"Another human who found it in their hearts not to fight nor flee. And now, after everything that I have done… oh child." The large hand grabs Sans by the top of his head, pulling him forward and forcing his head up.

"I know you cannot forgive me. I know that what I have committed is unforgivable."

' _What the hell is Toriel on? What shit has she done that I couldn't forgive? And why is she talking to me like I'm the kid?'_

"But please. Please do not forget me. Tell me you will save my friends and myself from this wretched place. No one here deserves what has happened to our home. Please. Promise me you will save us. Promise me… will you not?"

Not knowing what else to do, Sans agreed: "I promise."

The hand on his head tightened, pulling him closer. "Look me in the eyes when you say so."

Sans' eyes widen at the sight of the monster in front of him. It was Toriel, but her eyes were empty, blank; tears running down her face. No wonder she had mistaken him for a human, she didn't look sane enough to tell the difference.

"Promise me I won't die here." Sans automatically saw her stats pop up in his vision, and he was terrified by what he saw.

TORIEL DREEMURR

LV: 20

HP: 3500

ATK: 80

DEF: 80

TOO FAR GONE TOO TURN BACK.

"I-I promise…" Sans stutters, scared stiff as he stared at the women who was clearly not the Toriel from his universe.

"Aw… thank you child. You are good to think well of me; despite what I have become. Now go, quickly, before I forget myself again." Toriel lets go of Sans, and he quickly steps away; the door shutting. Sans waits for a solid minute before slowly backing away, turning around once he was a good 10 steps away. He waited with bated breath for the insane woman to break down the door and dust him.

When no rabid goat-lady came, Sans continued forward cautiously; listening and focusing on his surroundings carefully as he moved forward. Clearly, this was not his universe; he had to figure out where the hell he was. He reached the first clearing, noticing Papyrus in the distance. But… he looked different.

His teeth were sharp and jagged, blood covering his teeth and the entirety of his front. He held a pot of what-looked-like spaghetti. While it hurt to fear his own brother, after his experience with Toriel he was too nervous to approach him. He ducked through the trees, continuing past Papyrus and towards the direction of his hotdog/sentry station.

 _Taptaptap…taptaptap…taptaptap…._

"What the hell…" Sans mutters, continuing through the trees until he reached the station. It was empty, and Sans approached it cautiously, slipping behind it to inspect it.

 _'_ _Relish, mustard, ketchup, and other condiments. Wait…'_ Sans notices a hot dog, and he picks it up to inspect it.

Just as quickly as he picked it up, he dropped it in disgust.

It was covered in severed fingers, and tufts of white dog fur. Instead of ketchup, blood coated it. Sans choked back a gag, stumbling backwards and into a wall. Sans stiffened up in terror.

There was no back wall of this sentry station.

Sans whirled around, only to be met with a horrid surprise.

It was _him_ , but with a massive hole in his skull with cracks running off it. There was blood splattered on his blue hoodie, the fur on the hood having been ripped out, leaving just the bare fabric. The white shirt was torn to shreds, splattered with blood. And he was _HUGE,_ or at least, big compared to Sans. He had at least a solid 8 inches on Sans.

"Well, well, well? Who're _you?_ " the other him smiles, his left eye socket lighting up a chilling red-orange. Sans backs up, his waist hitting against the sentry's counter. The other him follows him, pinning him up against the counter.

"Well, it doesn't matter much; now does it?" he chuckles, pinning Sans down against the sentry's counter by his neck. Only then did Sans notice the huge axe he held in his hand.

" **ONE HEAD-DOG COMING UP!** "

Sans blacked out right as the axe swung down towards his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans woke up hanging from a massive meat hook from his hands, which were tied together in a knot; not the most comfortable position to be honest. He was amazed to be alive, had the other spared him when he blacked out?

Sans inspected the room, piecing it together to be the other's room. It looked similar to Sans', except there was a ton of blood everywhere. Sans honestly didn't want to know.

Sans strains against the ties, not surprised when they didn't give. This guy was technically _him_ ; and Sans knew how to tie some killer knots. Hell, in some of the RESETS, they really were _killer_.

Sans couldn't find it in himself to laugh at the pun.

If there was a positive to tying his own noose thousands of times before, Sans was able to get himself out of any knot or tie. After a bit of wriggling around, Sans recognized the basic Handcuff Knot and flushed; his captor really tied him up using a bondage knot?

Sans started to struggle, rubbing the rope against what felt like the sharpest part of the hook. He tried to use his magic, and yelped when his soul buzzed lightly. Sans cursed, a magic-block had been attached to his soul while he slept. So Sans resigned himself to jerking forward and backwards awkwardly as he tried to get through the thick rope.

"Well hey now, what're you tryin' to do here?" a voice from the doorway calls, and Sans freezes as his alternate self walks in. Sweat trickles down Sans' spine as he hung still; unable to see the other him. He suddenly felt a hand trail down his back, settling on his hip. Sans tries to pull himself away, only for his neck to be grabbed by his captor.

"Nuh-uh; no moving, unless you want me to do _this_?!" The other suddenly clenched down, cutting off Sans' air and forcing his head back. Sans fought for breath, legs and arms twitching and quivering as his vision started going black. Then the hand pulled away, and Sans' lungs breathed deeply.

Sans hung limply, head facing the ground as he struggled to return to a normal breathing pattern. He heard a noise in front of him, and he looked up half-consciously. The other him was standing in front of him, an annoyed look on his face.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" he growls, and Sans shakes his head. The other growls, balling his fist and slamming it into Sans' cheek. Sans yelps, feeling his HP inch down to 0.8. He spits out a fang, red bone marrow coating it.

"And now you've got my floor dirty!" Another punch, this time to the ribs. Sans screams, his ribs cracking. 0.6.

"Be quiet! The louder you scream, the harder I'll hit!" Another two strikes, a punch to his other cheek and a knee to his crotch. Sans tried his hardest to stop his wails. 0.1.

"Now then, are you going to listen to me?" the other coos in Sans' ear, and Sans nods weakly. His soul burned and pumped weakly, magic trying to heal himself but getting cut off by the magic block.

"Now, as I was _saying_ ; welcome to my universe, original! Now, since I'm you, and I personally don't want to share a name with weak scum like you, you will either refer to me as Horror, Master, or on certain days, Daddy. You understand?" Sans nods, thoroughly creeped out. Horror frowns, grabbing Sans' neck and putting his sharp claw in front of Sans' eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you; _do you understand?_ " His claw scratches at the very inside of Sans' sockets, pain arcing up through him.

"Y-Yes Horror!" Sans cries, and Horror shakes his head, forcing the claw deeper.

"Wrong one; what am I to you, bitch?"

"M-Master! I u-understand M-Master!" Sans cries, tears streaming down his cheeks. The claw, thankfully, pulls out of his eye socket.

"Good bitch; now then, that's Rule 1. Rule 2, which is obvious; don't try to escape. I noticed that's what you were doing when I got in here, but since that rule was stated then you'll only get a light punishment later. But just so you know, if you try again I'll go back to your universe and kill your brother. And after him, I'll go after the Swaps, Fells, and every other universe until you learn your lesson. Understood?"

"Y-Yes M-Master…" Sans whimpers, feeling his soul crack under the stress of pent-up-magic and his lack of health.

"Rule 3; no noise unless you've been spoken to, or are told you can speak. That includes moans and screams. Understood?"

"Yes Master." Another crack, his HP was dropping even lower. 0.07.

"Rule 4, you obey my _every_ command, _when_ I say it, _how_ I say it, and you don't question why. Understand, bitch?"

"Yes Master." A piece of his soul chips off, 0.04.

"What are you?" Horror smirks, tracing Sans' cheek. Sans was too tired to shiver.

"I-I'm a b-bitch…" Sans stutters out, 0.03.

"You're a bitch… _who?_ "

"I'm a bitch, Master." Sans cries, feeling the matter in his arms start to shift. 0.02.

"Whose bitch are you?!" Horror grabs at Sans' neck, and Sans screams. 0.01.

"I'M YOUR BITCH, MASTER!" Tears streamed down Sans' cheeks, his soul shaking and quivering in his chest as it clung to his last bit of life. Horror chuckles, letting go and backing up. Sans holds back a sigh, hanging his head and closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something nudge at his mouth.

"Open up." Horror demands, and remembering Rule 4; Sans opens his mouth immediately. Something large is shoved partly into his mouth, and Sans barely keeps himself from gagging on it.

"Eat. Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." Sans obeys, occasionally choking as the thing is pushed farther into his mouth. It was furry, and Sans held back a shiver of disgust as he chewed and swallowed. His HP slowly returned, his previously spat-out tooth re-growing, his ribs repairing themselves, and the scratches inside his socket healing.

Finally, Sans swallows down the last bit, and Horror tells him to open his eyes. In his hands were two furry balls, and Sans barely kept from throwing up when his brain made the connection. Horror smiles widely and cackles.

"Man, didn't think you had such an appetite for dog-cock, bitch! Tell me, how does that dust feel in your stomach?" Sans shudders, wishing he could puke up the genitalia he had just been forced to consume.

Suddenly, a finger shoves into his eye socket, making him scream.

"Answer me, bitch!"

"I-It f-feels horrible, Master!" Sans cries, the pain just low enough to keep his HP from dropping. Horror smiles, his sharp teeth grazing over Sans' collar bone lightly.

"To be honest, watching you eat that cock like a little desperate bitch has got me hot and bothered. I think it's time for your punishment for trying to escape, eh?" Horror chuckles, digging his claw into Sans' eye socket.

"Well? Answer me!" He growls, and Sans nods quickly.

"Y-Yes, Master!" Horror nods, removing his claw from Sans' eye sockets."

"I think you deserved to be punished, don't you?" he questions, stroking Sans' cheek softly.

Sans nods, shutting his eyes tightly; "I-I deserve it, Master."

Horror pauses, and Sans felt his breathing hitch.

"What do you deserve?"

Sans' eyes crack open, looking at the other. Horror's left eye socket was glowing red-orange, his smile wide and terrifying. Glancing down, Sans could see the enormous red-orange glow coming from the tent in his pants. He smelled like blood.

"I deserve to be punished, Master."


	3. Chapter 3

*Warning: Hardcore (or at least I think it is?) torture smut

The meat hook was lowered with a lever, putting Sans on his knees in front of Horror's crotch. The magic-block was removed with a threat of "If you attack me I will beat you within an inch of your life and then kill everyone you love." He shivered as the other shucked his shorts, his raging red-orange cock being revealed close enough to Sans' face that he could make out every bump and ridge. Sans shuddered, oh dear stars it was _huge_.

The other's cock had a large head with a ring pierced through it, and a thick shaft that was pierced with a large barbell about every 3 inches. There was a total of 4 barbells from the top to bottom, meaning Sans had about 12 inches of large, impossibly thick ectoplasmic-man-meat right in his face. There was no way in hell he could take it inside him, even if he was prepared for hours.

Horror must've seen the fear in his eyes, because he only cackles joyfully.

"Oh no, my little bitch; _that's_ not going in you quite yet. I'm still reluctant to touch you, given how filthy and disobedient you are." Horror smirks, leaning over and pinning Sans' still-tied wrists against the meat hook as he rubbed his cock right against Sans' unopened mouth.

"So tell me; what _should_ I shove into you?"

Sans shivers, mouth not opening as he closed his eyes and flinched away. He hears Horror growl, and Sans holds back a yelp when a foot presses harshly against his pelvic girdle.

"I said, tell me what to shove into you!" Horror demands, and Sans quickly obeys; his mind going to the first thing that came to mind.

"A t-toy Master!" Sans blurts, the cock popping into his mouth instantly. Horror chuckles, thrusting all the way to the back of Sans' throat. Sans gags, his tongue pinned underneath the thick length and being rubbed at painfully by one of the barbells. The size of the organ being shoved into his mouth was enough to make his jaw creak and pain to blossom in his joints as they were opened wider and wider.

"Oh yes, that's a great idea bitch! I have several toys in mind we could use, so tell me; should I use the largest, or the smallest?" Horror thrusts deep into Sans' mouth, the ring prodding at the back of his throat. Sans couldn't answer; he felt so light-headed and distant from his body that he almost forgot to breathe through his nose. Horror chuckles, continuing his thrusting and abuse of Sans' mouth.

"Oh right, you can't reply right now; can you? My bad, how about you use the rest of your body to answer?" Horror's foot presses harder against Sans' pelvis, causing him to cry out around the cock in his mouth.

"Grind against my foot for largest, pull away for smallest." Horror smirks, and if Sans was able to think straight, he would've glared at the other; it was impossible for him to pull away. And refusing to answer would only make his punishment harsher. He only had one choice.

He sucked in a breath, grinding himself against the foot. The slipper dug into his pelvis almost pleasurably, enough that his magic formed around the opening in his pelvic girdle into a bright blue vagina. The blue glow shined weakly through his shorts, and Horror shook his head.

"I didn't feel anything, bitch; better answer before I decide to do something _drastic_." Horror demands, punctuating every other word with a deep, hard thrust into his mouth. Sans' mouth ached from the abuse, his hips shaking as he grinded against the foot again; harder. With his vagina formed, the toe of the slipper lined up perfectly with his clit; meaning each grind forced his summoned-genitalia glow brighter as his arousal increased.

Dear stars, why was this starting to turn him on?!

"Oh, I think I _almost_ felt an answer there; why don't you try one more time, bitch?" Horror presses his slipper harsher into Sans' crotch, shoving the toe practically _inside_ Sans' crotch. Sans scrunched his eyes shut, bucking his hips into the slipper as hard as he could; mewling around the cock in his mouth at the friction and slight pain.

Horror smirks, easing his erection in and out of Sans' jaw. "Well, I certainly felt _that;_ you're very eager aren't you? How can this be a good punishment if you're _eager_?"

Sans wanted to cry, he was not eager, he was not enjoying this, and he did not want this.

The slowing pace of the thrusts into his mouth allowed him to move his tongue so that it was not pinned between a barbell and his fangs; instead shifting it so that it was at the back of his mouth. His tongue looped through the ring-piercing in the head, tugging sharply. Horror yelps, smacking Sans' head before pulling out.

"That wasn't very _nice_ ; looks like I'll have to punish you for that one too." Horror growls, yanking up Sans' head and slamming a fist into his cheek. Sans felt blood pool into his mouth, but he kept from spitting. He remembered the beating he got from messing up Horror's floor. Not that he could really mess it up that much more.

Horror walks over to his closet, which was adjacent from the hook Sans was hanging off of. Due to his position, Sans could see between Horror's legs into the closet inside; what he saw was terrifying.

Whips, saddles, axes, gags, ropes, coils, wire, and sex toys. So many sex toys. From where Sans was, he could make out several gigantic dildos that rivaled Horror's size but didn't have piercings. Sans could also see several different types of machinery, from motors to vibrators. There were large balls and what looked like a container of black goop, which was most definitely not lube. Sans' legs clenched together in fear; there was no way that was _all_ gonna be used on him, right?

Sans kept quiet, but silently screamed and whimpered inside as he watched Horror grab one of the smaller motors and a glass ball around the size of a grape fruit. Horror slid the glass ball on to the metal pole that was attached to the motor, turning around and smiling evilly at Sans.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks, walking over and kneeling down to look Sans in the eye. Sans shakes his head.

"N-No M-Master… I don't know what it is." Sans answers, and Horror smiles before putting a hand on Sans' legs and spreading them; pulling down his shorts and throwing them across the room.

"You won't be needing those." Horror chuckles, forcing Sans' legs open as he set the motor down between his open legs and lined the ball-and-motor up with Sans' entrance.

"Well, repeat after me; This motor is going to fuck you in your tight little pussy until I decide you've learnt your lesson."

"T-the motor is going to f-fuck me in my tight little pussy until you've decided I've learnt my le-lesson, Master." Sans repeats, a bright blue flush spreading over his cheeks at the words. Horror smiles and nods, hitting a button on the motor and backing away.

"Don't move your legs, and don't scream or moan until I tell you to." Horror demands, and Sans' eyes widen as the glass ball forces its way inside him. He throws his head back, a scream ripping out of his throat as pain arched through his spine. The motor stops, leaving the huge ball only halfway-buried inside him. Sans was tempted to sigh in relief before a sharp slap jerks his head to the side.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT SCREAM OR MOAN UNTIL I TOLD YOU TO, BITCH!" Horror screams, and Sans trembled as his HP dropped. 0.5.

"I-I's s-sorry M-Master!" Sans cries, receiving another slap.

"NO SPEAKING! NEXT TIME I'LL DUST YOU!" Horror yells, and Sans nods. The motor starts up again, faster and more punishing then before. Sans bit down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming as pain shot through him at a mile a minute. The pole was long enough that once the glass ball was in it didn't come out again; meaning that it was rapidly moving back and forth inside of Sans' pussy relentlessly.

Sans' hips twitched, his legs trembling and shaking in his efforts to not move them and not cry out in pain.

He had no idea how long the torture went on, but soon he almost felt used to it; and next thing he knew it was harder to keep down his moans. He lowered his head to face the ground, the blue flush on his cheeks spreading to the rest of his face as pressure built in his lower regions. He felt a hand lift up his chin, and Sans looked up to see Horror with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh? You're enjoying this now?" Sans recognized the permission to talk, instantly replying.

"Y-Yes-nng- M-Master!" Horror smiles, hitting the button on the motor; causing it to speed up. Sans' eyes widen as his hips twitch violently, desperately trying to keep quiet.

"You may speak now, bitch." Horror says, and Sans instantly lets out a loud moan as the ball rubbed against his walls harshly.

"Aaah! Mmmm-nnng! Pl-Please Master!" Sans pleads, bucking his hips down into the machine; taking the ball deeper. It hurt so badly, but felt so good at the same time. Horror frowns, kicking the motor up faster. The ball pounded into Sans, his legs unable to stay still as he was rocked up and down.

"Wow, you really are a freak; aren't you?" Horror chuckles, turning the motor to its highest setting. Sans let out a guttural scream as pain overtook the pleasure once again, tears leaking down his face as he was pulled up and down by the machine and glass ball bludgeoning his pussy from the inside.

"Well, you certainly don't enjoy _that_ , now do you?!" Horror cackles, ignoring the pained screaming coming from Sans. Sans wished his HP would just drop and dust him; but since the machine had no ill-intent towards him it could not harm his HP. So Sans was forced to suffer through with no reprieve.

"You don't look like you're having a _ball_." Horror chuckles, leaning forward into Sans' face.

"Beg me to make it stop, beg me to end your suffering." Horror whispers into Sans' ear, and he instantly obeys.

"P-Please M-Master! Please s-stop t-th-the machine!" Sans cries, and Horror shakes his head.

"Why should I stop it?" Horror teases, and Sans sobs from exertion and pain.

"I-It hurts, M-Master! P-Please st-stop the machine!" Sans' legs clench together, trying fruitlessly to fend off the machine still pumping up and down inside of him. Each pound felt like taking an entire fist inside his vagina, and just getting punched over and over.

"Man, I _might_ slow it down if you call me by the right name…" Horror smirks, one hand on a remote and the other pumping his cock.

"P-Please H-Horror! P-Ple-"

"Wrong one! Looks like I'll just add something else on…." Horror hits a button, and Sans cries out as the pole the ball was on started to circle as it pounded into him, grinding the glass ball into Sans' walls brutally. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, his hips and pelvis being forced to follow the ball's movements.

"Daddy! Oh, g-god—Daddy please! P-Please st-stop the machine D-Daddy!" Sans screams, trying desperately to pull himself off the ball as it pounded inside him roughly. His entire body screamed with each thrust, those cries exiting Sans through his sore jaws.

"Keep begging, bitch." Horror demands, crawling closer to Sans and roughly grabbing his knees; forcing them open and pinning them to the ground, keeping Sans still and from rocking with the ball. The pain tripled as the ball met resistance, and Sans wished he could just dust.

"PL-PLEASE DADDY! PLEASE STOP TH-THE MOTOR!" Sans screams, his head hanging low as he wrists and hands strained against the rope and the hook. The rope started to fray.

"Do you think you've learnt your lesson?" Horror smiles, raising Sans' chin and forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Y-YES DADDY! I'VE LE-LEARNT MY L-L-LESSON!" Sans sobs, fighting to keep his eyes open for he knew that Horror would only worsen his pain if he went against him. The rope started to snap.

"Has your pussy been pounded enough by my toy?" Horror asks, and Sans nods.

"YES! MY P-PUSSY HAS B-BEEN P-POUNDED ENOUGH BY YOUR T-T-TOY!" Sans answers. There was only one layer of rope left….

"WHAT ARE YOU TO ME?!" Horror yells, digging his fingertips into Sans' chin roughly.

"I-I'M YOUR BITCH D-DADDY~!" Sans' hands broke through the last layer of rope, falling instantly to his sides to clutch at the front of Horror's hoodie. "PLEASE STOP THE M-MOTOR!"

Horror smiles, his hands grasping at Sans' before hitting the button. The ball stops while completely buried inside Sans' pussy, and Horror grabs the pole and motor; sliding it out. The ball lodges inside, and Sans drops roughly on the ground. His body pulses around the glass toy buried deep inside of him, throbbing and burning painfully.

Sans collapses backwards, breathing heavily and sobbing in pain on the bloody floor. He could feel ectoplasmic-juices leaking from his entrance; his body's failed attempt to lubricate him during the torture. Sans' insides tremble around the ball still inside him, trying to force it out. It didn't move, instead the clenching seemed to draw it up even _further_ inside his abused body.

"Well, it looks like the rope couldn't handle it. Looks like I'll have to use an alternative." Horror growls, pulling up his shorts and picking up the rope, walking over to his closet again while Sans lay limply on the floor.

"This oughta do." Sans' side is kicked, jolting the toy inside him. Sans lets out a loud groan, only to be kicked again. His HP dropped, 0.3.

"Get up and lift your hands above your head." Horror demands, and Sans tries to obey, but every small movement shot pure agony and burning pain through him and his arms collapsed. Horror growls, grabbing Sans by the elbow and yanking him up. The swift change of position makes Sans cry out as the ball inside him shifted.

Horror yanks his wrists back up around the meat hook, tying them together with a thin wire. Sans could instantly see the trouble here, moving too much on the hook would leave his bone to the blade's mercy; even without any intent, the blade chopping off his arm would be enough to dust him.

Horror hits the lever, and Sans is lifted back into the air. The ball settles right against Sans' cervix, driving stars through his vision with each slight shift or movement. Horror smiles, slipping a finger into Sans' still-stretched opening.

"Why don't you just get rid of your pussy?" he teases, and Sans fights off his glare. This version of him knew _exactly_ why; it was the reason he had left the ball _inside_ of Sans in the first place.

"I-I can't d-dismiss the magic un-until everything inside is removed, Master." Sans replies, chest heaving. Horror smiles and nods.

"Repeat after me, so that the rest of your punishment sinks fully into that thick skull of yours; That ball is stuck inside your slutty little pussy until I decide to take it out."

"Th-the ball is stuck inside my slutty little pussy until you decide to take it out, Master." Sans repeats, his cheeks burning blue from pain and discomfort. Horror smiles, nodding before placing a hand on Sans' lower stomach.

"It hurts when you move even the slightest bit; doesn't it, bitch?" He asks, and Sans nods.

"Y-Yes Master… it does."

Horror smiles widely, hitting a button on the side of the meat hook. The sound of a mechanism catches Sans' attention, and Sans watched in amazement and horror as the sharp part of the hook flipped; leaving his hands to rest on the dull side. A bar comes down, and Horror adjusts it and moves Sans' legs to straddle it. The long, thin metal pole lined up perfectly along Sans' slit; and Sans realized too late what was going to happen.

The metal pole started to rock up and down, lifting Sans up with it when it went up and leaving him to dangle from the meat hook when it went down. It pressed up into Sans harshly, the ball inside him being jolted and jostled with each movement. Sans cries, only to be slapped harshly again. His HP lowered from the strike; 0.2.

"Now then, you're going to stay like that while I go get us some food; how's that sound bitch?" Horror asks, and Sans shakes his head while fresh waves of pain shoot through him.

"H-Horrible Master!" Horror frowns, catching Sans' chin and pausing the movements of the bar while at its lowest point.

"New rule; you are to respond to anything painful in a positive way, so if something feels like it's ripping you apart, you are to still act like it's the most pleasurable thing you've ever fuckin' felt; you understand?" Horror demands, and Sans quickly nods.

"Y-Yes Master!" Horror smirks, restarting the bar. Sans bit back his pain-filled cries.

"Now then, how's that sound to you?" Horror coos, and Sans takes a deep breath before replying.

"S-sounds g-great Master!" Sans replies, his legs quivering as he was lifted up and down once again. The ball inside him stabbing into his cervix over and over.

"How does that bar feel, bitch?" Horror asks, and Sans forces out a moan.

"I-It feels wonderful Master!" Sans insists, desperately holding back cries of pain. Horror smiles, walking around Sans and towards his room door.

"Whelp, I'm going to leave you alone with it for a bit; have fun~" Sans hears the door close, the light turning off and leaving Sans in pitch black.

The bar continues moving up and down, and Sans let the first choked-sob of many out of his chest as he was left riding the metal bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Up and down. Up and down. Over and over again. How long has it been? Sans had lost count of the hours, or has it been just a few minutes? The pain had stopped, being replaced with a slow pleasure that almost soothed him as he rocked up and down with the metal bar. The slow pleasure wasn't stimulating enough, and Sans found more torture in being left hanging—literally.

"Mmmph… haaa…" Sans groans, more on reflex as the bar digs into Sans' slit then in actual pleasure. Sans' stomach growls, and Sans shakily looks at his own HP. Still 0.2.

 _Just dust me, damnit_ … Sans growls, jerking his hips accidently and making him yelp as the glass ball _still_ buried inside him catches on his cervix. The angle the ball had been previously settled in changes rapidly, and Sans had barely a second to figure out he fucked up before the bar lowered him.

"Agghh! Fuck~!" Sans screams, the first jolt of pleasure and pain in hours (or maybe minutes?) shot through him like an electric bolt. Suddenly numbness was replaced with a sharp burn as Sans walls are jabbed with a sharper edge of the glass ball. The side that had been used to the sharp edge was now confronted with the smooth side; Sans' body reacting to the switch in a multitude of ways.

To start with, he orgasmed harder than he ever had in his life as hours (or minutes? He still wasn't exactly sure) of pent-up arousal suddenly exploded in his stomach. He screams, his genitalia clenching down and around the ball as he continued to be lifted and lowered repeatedly by the bar. Next came gasps and moans, his hips bucking and grinding desperately against the bar he sat on. Third came the begging; which he was not proud of at all.

"Oh f- _fuck_! F-Faster, p-pl-please!" Sans begs to nobody in particular, straining against the coil of wire that held his wrists together as he tried to buck into the bar. The glass ball dug deep into his cervix cruelly, causing Sans to gasp and let loose small cries as fire seemed to lick up his core.

The fire in his soul even distracted him from the sound he had been waiting for; the sound of a door opening.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to come home to _this_." A new voice catches Sans' attention, and Sans gasps.

"M-Master!" Sans exclaims, instantly stopping his bucking; biting down on his tongue to stop his moans.

"Ah, ah, ah; remember Rule 3?" Horror coos, stroking Sans' chin from behind. Sans shivers, nodding. Horror growls, hand wrapping around Sans' spine and stroking in time with the bar. Sans gasps, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him as his hips shook again.

" _What was Rule 3, bitch?_ " Horror whispers in Sans' ear dangerously, causing a shiver to go down Sans' spine.

"N-No noise unless spoken to, including screaming and m-mo- _ANS_!" Sans' spine arches as Horror activated his gravity magic; putting pressure on Sans' vertebras. Noises fall from him unstoppably, his femurs clenching together even tighter with each lift and drop of the bar. Horror's chuckling in his ear only seemed to fuel his fire, his soul starting to beat and pump loudly.

"And yet you continue to make sounds… how's the ball inside of you doing?" Horror circles his hand around, rubbing at Sans' clit slowly. Sans moans, his head settling on Horror's shoulder as his hands strained against the wire. His right eye was scrunched shut, his left open and flashing blue as another orgasm built in his core; Horror's eyes looked smug as they made eye contact.

"Th-The ball i-is- hah! A _aaah_!" Sans wails as the bar suddenly picked up speed and force, digging into him and then suddenly dropping him only to slam back up against his slit and lift him again. The hand at his clit dives down to his entrance, slipping three fingers in and rubbing while the other hand increased the pressure on his spine. More pleasure causes Sans to scream as the pressure in his stomach and on his spine pushed him over the edge and he came.

Sans' legs come up to his chest, off-balancing him on the bar and nearly sliding off. Tears prick in the corner of Sans' eye sockets, sweat beading down his head as a dark blue flush covered his cheeks. The bar stops moving, keeping Sans at its highest point.

Horror takes his hand off Sans' spine and the other removes itself from Sans' entrance, instead settling on his collarbone and lower ribs and digging the tips of his phalanges into the bone. Sans breathes heavily, teeth clenched together as Horror walks back in front of him with a bag in his hand.

Horror looked smug, stopping in front of Sans and cupping his chin; lifting it up so they were eye-to-eye. They look at each other for a moment; Sans in fear of whatever punishment he may receive and Horror with a smug, unreadable expression.

And then Horror bent down and connected them in a soft kiss.

It caught Sans off guard, but Horror's other hand wraps around Sans' skull and pushes him into Horror; prompting Sans to kiss back. Sans kisses back, his left eye closing as he relaxed into the gesture. It was almost… pleasant.

 _Good to know Master can't be a constant asshole…._ Sans thinks, right before Horror detaches from the kiss and throws a nasty right hook into Sans' cheek.

"Aah!" Sans yelps, his HP dropping. 0.1.

"How did that feel, bitch? Hours of pleasure, two orgasms, _kissing your master_ —how's it feel, bitch?" Horror growls, and Sans felt his soul glow brighter at their closeness.

"It f-feels w-wonderf-ful M-Master…." Sans whimpers, and Horror smiles before digging into his bag.

"You better be grateful I got you _anything_ to choke on other than the mouthful of cum you're getting later; food is hard to find around here." Horror comments, pulling out a fleshy-stick; an octopus tentacle. It was sickly yellow with weird, pale green suckers on the bottom.

"Hmmm, I wonder how these suckers would feel inside your ass; perhaps we can find out after this?" Horror chuckles, shoving the tentacle into Sans' mouth and partly down his throat.

"Well? Answer me!" Horror demands, and Sans struggles to let out a noise around his mouthful of sour and fishy-tasting tentacle.

"Mm- _mph_!" Sans tries, and Horror only chuckles and shakes his head. Sans groans, biting down and chewing on the tentacle as he started to eat. The tentacle was rubbery and let loose a disgusting fluid when he bit into it, some of it leaking down his chin. The suckers stuck to his tongue, the roof of his mouth, the back of his throat; _anywhere_ and _everywhere_ they came into contact with. Sans had to choke, gag, and pry them off with his tongue to keep himself from suffocating and to get them down.

Despite the disgusting taste, and the way the dust made his stomach feel; Sans' HP steadily climbed back up.

He eventually chokes down the rest of the tentacle, and Horror chuckles before looking down at Sans' still-conjured vagina. From the position Sans was in, it was up, open, and on full display. Horror chuckles before bending over as if to inspect it.

"Now then, you've served your punishment, but you also changed the angle the ball is in; so _how_ am I going to get this out of your slutty little pussy? Any ideas, bitch?" Horror glances up at Sans, and Sans shakes his head.

"I-I don't kn-know Master." Horror smirks, tracing a hand on the inside of Sans' femur.

"Your slutty little pussy sucked it all the way in, didn't it? It's jammed right up there, digging into you; and you love it, don't you?" he asks, and Sans nods, remembering the new rule.

"Y-Yes Master! I l-love it!" Sans responds, trying to sound convincing. Horror smirks, his fingers moving to trace his entrance.

"You _love_ having something hard and thick shoved all the way into your whorish little hole, don't you?"

"Y-Yes Master!"

" _Say it~_." Horror coos, sticking 3 fingers in and scissoring. Sans trembles, seeing clearly where this was gonna go.

"I l-love having something hard and th-th-thick shoved all the way into m-my whorish lit-little h-hole, Master…." Sans whimpers, Horror's other 2 fingers joining in and stretching Sans out as Horror's hand sunk a little deeper into Sans vagina.

"Whelp, I'd hope you do; because something big and thick is going up there pretty soon. Can you figure out what?" Horror chuckles, his other hand pulling Sans down by his neck; putting a strain on his shoulder joints.

"Y-Yes Master…" Sans chokes, and Horror pulls himself up; looking Sans right in the eye with a wide, terrifying grin.

" _Tell me what I'm going to do to you."_ Horror demands, and Sans shivers.

"Y-You're going to s-shove your ha-and up my p-pussy and grab the b-b-ball, Master?" Sans questions, and Horror smiles before doing exactly that.

Sans' eyes snap open wide as he's stretched out rapidly, a breathless gasp exiting him as his body clenches around the hard bone entering him. Horror grabs the ball, Sans knew this because he _felt_ him, and started to pull it out. Sans let out a low hiss, his hips bucking as his entrance strained from the stretch and movement. Horror smirks, and Sans felt his cheeks go blue at their proximity.

"You may speak, bitch."

And then Horror paused, rolled the ball a little bit, and thrusted it roughly back into him. Sans doubled over as pain wracked him, his pussy taking the abuse like a punch. Horror thrusts the ball in and out of him, Sans crying out as each thrust slammed into him.

"M-Master! Oh fuck Master! Mnnng! Ah-hah!"

"Your expressions are so slutty, bitch; I'm wondering how they'd look in the new set of clothing I got you." Horror smiles, pulling his hand and the glass ball entirely out of Sans. Sans gasps, his pussy suddenly clenching down as he came again; a cry escaping him. Horror chuckles, setting the glass ball (which was covered with blue juices) down before grabbing a new bag.

Sans eyes open slightly to stare questioningly at the bag, only for his eyes to widen as a pink dress is pulled out.

((This is what is looks like. ;): _media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/295x295/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/i/m/image_ )_ )

"I-I'm going to be wearing _that_ Master?" Sans asks, and Horror nods; glare sharp.

"What? You don't like it?" Horror growls, getting back in front of Sans' face again. Sans rapidly shakes his head, fear shooting through him.

"N-No Master! I l-love it! Th-Thanks for getting it for me!" Sans stutters, and Horror smirks before kneeing the bar underneath Sans, causing it to dig roughly into Sans momentarily. His HP didn't drop, but Sans let out a small whimper.

"I didn't get it for _you_ ; but the other AUs have started looking for you like princes searching for a princess. Got stopped by that idiot from UnderFell on my way back, apparently they just _now_ realized that you might not have fallen asleep at one of your stations." Horror laughs, casually shredding through Sans' white undershirt and tossing the shredded remains to the floor. Sans didn't have his hoodie, so with the removal of his shirt he was left completely bare.

"Got every AU hunting for you; they know that if you die in another universe time and space will rip itself apart. You know how Gaster is a stickler for rules." Horror chuckles, unbuttoning the front bodice of the dress.

"Now, I gotta let down your wrists to get this on you, so be thankful; because it'll be a pain retying you to my meat hook and if there's one thing I have no problem having in common with you it's laziness." Horror unties the wire from Sans' hand, and Sans' arms shakily lower themselves. The bar underneath him retracts, it and the meat hook going back into the ceiling.

Leaving Sans naked, and standing in front of Horror. Sans shivered, truly aware of how much smaller he was then the other. If Sans had thought Red or G ((Gaster!Sans)) was large, neither were as threatening as the skeleton in front of him. He towered over Sans, and Sans felt like his Master could crush him like a bug.

"Oh hey, I forgot how much smaller than me you are. Man, after I get this on you you'll really be a princess, eh?" Horror teases, grabbing Sans and turning him around, pulling his back into his chest.

" _So let's get this on you, why don't we?_ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Master! Ah!" Sans yelps as he's picked up, Horror chuckling before slipping the dress up onto Sans. The material was soft and flow-y, brushing against his bone teasingly. It felt thin, but comfortable. Sans felt a blue flush go across his cheeks as the front is buttoned back up by Horror.

Horror sets him down, ordering him to stay while he went to his closet and got Sans' new set of shackles. Sans did what Horror ordered, staying still except for the hand that slowly stroked the fabric of the dress.

 _Master seems to be really happy today… he's fed me, taken out the ball, and put me in this dress. It's even comfortable! And he said that food is hard to come by… so he's working hard to feed me?_

Sans stares at Horror's back, and he felt something small well up in his chest. Affection? Happiness? Thankfulness?

Horror turned around, a pair of handcuffs in his hands when he caught sight of Sans. He paused, and Sans wondered what was wrong.

"Are you alright, Master?" Sans asks, and Horror watched him in surprise before shaking himself and flashing a wide, shark-like grin.

"Oh no, I'm _fine._ Just wondering how you'll look with a cock in your mouth and a tentacle up your ass~" Horror teases, stalking over to Sans and locking a pair of handcuffs to Sans' wrists. Sans lets out a yelp as the skirt of his dress is yanked upwards, leaving his lower half bare. Horror kicks the back of Sans' knees, forcing them to bend and putting him on his hands and knees on the bare hardwood floor. Sans lets out a cry as he falls on the ground, his HP taking the hit; 0.9.

"Head against the floor, ass in the air." Horror demands, and Sans obeys quickly.

"Y-Yes Master- Ah!" Sans cries as his bones are suddenly smacked, his HP surprisingly not dropping. He receives another spank, and he shuddered as the same spot was hit.

"You like getting spanked, don't you princess?" Horror mumbles in Sans' ear, catching him off guard.

 _A change in nickname? Is Master… happy with me?_

"Y-Yes Master! I love it!" Sans mewls as he's spanked harder. Horror laughs, pulling Sans into his lap and bending him over his knee.

"No talking! You may moan and scream, but no talking." Horror states, and Sans nods. Another sharp slap sends pain tingling down Sans' spine, and Sans lets out a small cry at the feeling.

"Well, this is entertaining; and I got the perfect thing here while I'm doing it." Horror chuckles, and Sans felt Horror's magic activate and heard something whizz over to him. Sans trembled in anticipation as he felt Horror slowly trace an area of his bone before something large and hard came slamming down on him.

"Ah! Ah-hah~!" Sans wails, his spine arching as the paddling continued. The wooden paddle hit his entire lower body in random segments; his spine, his tail bone, his pelvic girdle, the back of his legs; shots of pain shot through him. Somehow, they almost felt pleasant.

"Ahnnn! M-Master! Master p-please!" Sans pleads, not really sure what he wanted. He receives an extra hard spank, his body tightening and curling around Horror's knee.

"I said _no speaking_! But since you are, call me by the right name, **_princess_**." Horror growls, spanking Sans extra hard with the paddle.

"D-Daddy! Daddy please!" Sans cries, his eyes clenched shut and his wrists shaking and pulling at the handcuffs. He hunched over Horror's knee, the softness of his pink dress contrasting sharply against the harshness of the wooden paddle striking him so almost-lovingly.

"What do you want princess? Use your words~." Horror coos, continuing to paddle Sans. Sans wails and mewls, his hips bucking and grinding into Horror's leg.

"Do you want me to stop princess?" Horror coos, his paddle striking against Sans' bones with a flurry of fast-strikes, and Sans doesn't think before answering.

"N-No! Please don't s-st-stop D _aaaaaaadyyyy~!_ "

Horror freezes, staring down at Sans in amazement. Sans was mewling, thrusting against Horror's leg while simultaneously trying to push his ass farther into the air. Horror's surprised pause only lasted a moment before a crazed-smile takes over, and he raised his hand and struck with the paddle with all his might. Sans mewled, the strike hard enough to shave off a slight amount of HP; 0.85.

Despite the slight loss of health, pure ecstasy ran through Sans' lower body. He was starting to _love_ the pain-thing now.

"Oh f- _fuck_! _Harder_! Sp-Spank me harder Daddy!" Sans begs, and Horror laughs loudly before slamming down harder. His magic takes a hold of Sans body, gravity increasing and holding him down. Sans wailed at the pressure, his eyes clenching shut as magic built up in his soul.

"If you get that dress dirty when I _just_ got it for you, you're in for hell; you hear me princess?" Horror growls, and Sans nods quickly; biting down on his tongue to hold back his wails, mewls, and screams as his sore bones started to ache from the abuse. The paddling stops, a hand rubbing the bruised-bone soothingly while Horror leans down to his ear.

"I said; **_you hear me princess?_** " Horror repeats, and Sans quickly answers.

"Yes Daddy!" Sans answers, only to be flipped over and pulled up by his front to be met face-to-face with Horror's wide-smile.

"I don't think you do~ Why don't I introduce you to your _other_ present?" Horror chuckles, bag being pulled to him using his magic. Sans quivers when he saw inside; it was full of tentacles of different sizes and girth. Horror caught him looking, his toothy smile growing impossibly wider.

"Oh? You like your present?" Horror asks, and Sans felt his tongue forming in his mouth as his blush deepened.

"Oh god… oh fuck _Daddy_ …." Sans moans, burying his face in Horror's front as he felt his core heat up.

Sans would never admit this to _anyone_ … but tentacles actually _really_ turned him on.

"Do you have a secret little kink, princess? I _know_ you do; I am you after all!" Horror teases, and Sans felt something wet slide over his bone. Sans shivered, arousal building sharply as the wetness traced down his back and towards his ass.

"I know every _fantasy_ , every _dirty thought_ , every _wet dream_ ; you're secretly a little tentacle whore, aren't you?" Horror whispers, and Sans nods as the tentacle is slipped up the back of his dress, the tip tracing over his hole. He shivers, burying his head into his hands at the feeling; only for Horror to catch his chin and lift his face up.

Horror's expression looked different; calculating, yet soft. Sans felt tears well up in his sockets as he took in the others expression, their eyes meeting.

Every punch. Every kick. Every slap, threat, and pain-filled touch; it all had to just be him covering up his love right? Down here in this universe where there was no food, and the residents were all insane… it had to be lonely, right? Could Sans really leave his Master here?

"Say it, princess; say what you are." Horror smiles, and Sans shivers before closing his eyes; taking a deep breath. He smiled, probably for the first time in days, and looked up at Horror.

" _I'm yours."_ Sans whispers, and Horror freezes; looking down at Sans before a grin took over his features.

" ** _Damn right you are._** **"** Horror growls, connecting them in a kiss and shoving the tentacle inside Sans at the same time. Sans screams into the kiss, Horror swallowing it down eagerly before his long tongue pried between Sans' teeth and tangled with his. Sans mewled as the tentacle settled, the suckers prying at his insides as they pulsed and clenched around them. Horror thrusts it slowly, Sans' hips twitching at the drag and pull of each thrust.

"You know princess, that an octopus' nerve-endings are sometimes susceptible to certain things even after getting cut off." Horror mumbles, and Sans nods. Horror smirks widely, magic crackling in the air.

" _Did you know magic is one of those things?_ " The tentacle suddenly started to roughly writhe and twist inside of Sans' body, the smaller skeleton throwing his head back and wailing. Horror latches his teeth onto Sans' exposed clavicle, biting down harshly. Tears fall down Sans' cheeks, his hips thrusting and moving in time with the tentacle's writhing while tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck bones.

"Oh st-stars Daddy! Oh Daddy please!" Sans mewls, trying to bounce up and down on the tentacle. Horror smiles, cutting off the magic and pausing in his attention to Sans' clavicle.

"Whaddya want, princess?" Horror teases, and Sans moaned as he struggled to get _any_ friction from the tentacle.

"P-Please fuck me! Please Daddy!" Sans cries, and Horror smirks before thrusting up lightly into Sans' willing body.

"Wrong name, princess." Horror mumbles, and Sans instantly switches; desperate for release.

"P-Please M-Master! Harder!" the thrusts pick up a little bit, but nowhere near what Sans wanted. Horror looks up at him, a wide smile across his features.

"Wrong name, sweetheart; almost got it."

Sans stares confused before his memory backtracked to the very first rule.

 _"…_ _you will either refer to me as Horror, Master, or on certain days, Daddy. You understand?"_

Sans looked down at Horror, before a hard thrust reminded him what he so _desperately_ needed.

"Please Horror! Please fuck me!" Sans cries, and Horror smiles before pinning Sans on his back against the ground. A strong jolt of magic goes through the tentacle, causing it to push and wiggle inside of Sans; amplified by the sudden rough thrusting as Horror abruptly picked up his pace. Sans screams, his handcuffed wrists trapped above his head as his phalanges scratched uselessly against the floorboards.

"Ahh! H-Horror! Oh g-god Horror!" Sans mewls, feeling something large and _hard_ poke at his subconsciously-formed pussy. Sans' eyes crack open to see Horror lining himself up with Sans' pussy, the other smiling before connecting them in a chaste kiss as he thrusted himself inside.

Sans clenched down instantly, cumming hard and screaming into the kiss as pure-unbidden pleasure ripped through him. Horror and the tentacle didn't pause, instead picking up speed and force as Horror pounded into him. Sans dress rode up, blue soul glowing as it dripped ectoplasmic fluids down his ribs. Horror broke off the kiss, instead leaning down to lick at his ribs before sucking Sans' soul into his mouth.

Sans moaned and screamed, walls pulsing around the 4 large barbells pierced through Horror's cock that rubbed at his insides. Sans' soul pulsed inside of Horror's mouth, pleasure building up higher and higher as Horror's tongue toyed and teased and rolled against his soul and _oh dear stars Sans couldn't handle the pleasure anymore._

"OH GOD! HORROR~!" Sans screams, cumming again and his eyes rolling back up into his skull. And with a final surge of pleasure, Sans passed out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" **Okay, so does anyone have any possible leads to where the Original may be?** " UnderFell Red asks, sitting down at the head of the table; back where Sans used to sit before he had disappeared.

 _Oh, I know where he is; and he ain't coming back for a while_. Horror chuckles, flipping through the pictures on his phone, smirking widely at the ones he had snapped of his princess' passed-out, cum-covered body. Of _course_ he had continued to fuck the shit out of the little slut even after he'd passed out; even when blacked out the skeleton moaned and screamed like a little bitch in heat. As for how many orgasms Horror had made that little body have?

He had no idea; he had lost count after 12.

" **Horror?** ** _Horror!_** **Pay attention damnit!** " a voice catches Horror's attention, drawing him away from his phone screen and up towards the enraged Red at the opposite end of the table. Horror sighs, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Yes? Whaddya want, you dick?"

Red groans, letting out a breath and looking like he was about to attempt ripping off Horror's head. Blue from Underswap came to the rescue.

" _Red was asking how your search was going, Horror. Please do try to have a bit more concern for this._ " The blue-eyed, blue-scarfed skeleton answers, and Horror rolls his eyes.

"Still found nothing. I told you, he's not in my universe; and I'm not exactly _welcome_ in other AUs like you guys, so it's not like I can go into other universes and search there either." Red looked murderous, his magic flashing.

"You know, I find it kind of suspicious that while you say that your universe doesn't have him, yours is the only one that hasn't been thoroughly searched by the rest of us." Mob from Mafiatale pipes up, blowing out a smoke ring. Red freezes, and Horror grits his teeth. The sly bastard.

" **You know what? You're right, Mob. I'm going to search through your universe** ** _myself_** **, you piece of shit."** Red points at Horror, and Horror felt his gut clench.

"I told you; I've searched the whole place top-to-bottom, the Original ain't there." Horror growls, and Red sneers back at him.

" **Then you'll have no problem letting me look around for myself!** "

Horror sighs, squashing down his temper so he didn't accidently give himself away.

"Fine, but you need to wait about an hour." Red looked at him in anger.

" **Why? So you can hide the Original in a place I can't find him?** "

 _Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do, you piece of shit._ "No, if you recall, which I won't be surprised if you can't, my universe is _starving_. We're all murderers, we've all pretty much gone feral, and you think you can just walk around? Hell no, you wouldn't last 20 seconds. They'd kill you and eat your dust; did you know some of the monsters had resorted to that?" Horror comments, and the other AU-Sans' looked sick.

"So, unless you want to end up someone's appetizer; you're gonna want to wait about an hour so I can clear the way." Horror finishes, and Red looked even more annoyed.

" **Fine; but you only get half an hour, I can handle myself if we run into someone**."

"We?" Horror questions, and Red smiles evilly, flashing his golden tooth at him.

" **Ah yes? Did you not hear me? I said 'we'; did you really think I'd let you run about wild while I searched? You're gonna come with me and accompany me.** "

Horror suppresses his growl, instead replacing it with his most horrifying smile.

"Fine."

.-.

Sans woke up to a dull ache in his lower body. It wasn't a painful ache… just an empty ache.

"Aaah… why the hell do I feel like this?" Sans groans, sitting up to clutch at his head before catching sight of his dress. It was covered in red-orange cum, and splattered with blue droplets of his own cum. If he focused, Sans could feel a large amount of liquid sloshing around inside of him.

And then his sensitivity hit him like a brick.

"Oh fuck! Aaaahh~!" Sans moaned, his still-summoned pussy clenching suddenly; making him aware of how _painfully empty_ he was. He looked down at his vagina in surprise; why hadn't it deformed? That question was wiped from his mind when he was made painfully aware of his emptiness.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…." Sans bends over, clenching at his stomach. He needed something inside of him that _instant_ ; something large and thick and long and could fill him to the utter brim.

"Master's closet… oh god mmph… I need one of Master's toys…." Sans moans, eyes locked on the closet on the other end of the room. He wasn't chained down, his wrists were just cuffed together, if he could summon up just enough magic….

 _Yes!_ Sans cheered as he teleported forward a couple feet, close enough for him to crawl over and open the closet. He was met with Horror's massive collection of toys, and Sans felt a rush of joy at the prospect of being allowed to choose which one to use.

His eyes looked for something large and thick, eyes spotting a large dildo near the back. His magic envelopes it, levitating it weakly to him. He grabbed it from mid-air, turning over onto his back with the massive gray toy in his hand. There was a switch on the bottom, and Sans flipped it curiously; moaning when it started to buzz in his hands.

"Oh stars _yes_ …" Sans moans, lowering the toy to his entrance and rubbing. It felt so good, but he needed to be _filled_ stars-damnit. And without any more hesitation, Sans set the head of the toy at his entrance and forced it in. He threw his head back at the stretch and burn, his insides enjoying the buzzing vibration of the toy.

The dildo got thicker about halfway down, and forcing it into himself became a challenge because he was already so _full,_ and yet he was still desperate for more; so he lifted his legs up, spread them out, and forced the toy in farther until it was all in. The vibrations were strong enough to shake his entire body, moans exiting his mouth as lay still; just enjoying the sensation of being filled.

Suddenly, the bedroom door was thrown open, and Horror stalked in.

"C'mon princess, I gotta get ya—uhhh, am I _interrupting_ something?" Horror growls, freezing when he caught sight of Sans. Sans wanted to say something, wanted to explain the unbearable _emptiness_ ; but instead he just let out another moan. He heard his Master's footsteps approaching him, and suddenly he was being picked up.

"Look at me, you pitiful bitch; _who_ gave you permission to use my stuff?!" Horror growls, and Sans freezes as he looked at Horror.

 _Master is angry at me…._ "N-Nobod-d-dy M-Mast-ter. I'm s-sorry—nnnnnng~!" Sans let out a moan as the vibrations suddenly kicked up, buzzing harder. Horror growls, his hand reaching down to the toy and grabbing at the base.

"Judging from how you're actin, and the fact I can _hear_ my toy buzzing inside your slutty little pussy; you don't seem very sorry, do you?" Horror growls, and Sans prepared to be struck when Horror lifted his arm; but instead saw Horror glancing at his watch.

"Shit, I'm outta time. I'll punish you later, just get in the fucking closet and _don't you dare make a sound or touch anything else._ **_Or_** _ **everybody you love is dead**_." Horror threatens, and Sans nods quickly before he's shoved in the closet. The closet is locked, and Sans was left in the dark, the toy inside of him buzzing quietly and barely above notice.

Sans was having an insane amount of trouble keeping quiet, however.

 _Master has gags in here somewhere…._ Sans lit up his magic, spotting a rope-gag and quickly grabbing it; wrapping it around his head and tying it across his mouth. It successfully trapped his tongue down, and Sans couldn't make a sound at all. He breathed out through his nose, deactivating his magic-light and leaning back against the closet wall in silence.

Suddenly, he heard the bedroom door open again.

" **Stars, out of all the AU rooms, yours** ** _has_** **to be the shittiest."** A familiar voice says, and Sans' eyes widen; it was Red from the UnderFell universe.

"Fuck you, why're you searching through my room anyway?" Horror's voice replies, and Sans instantly understood what was happening; his brain tracing back to what his Master had said when he had given him the dress.

 _"…_ _the other AUs have started looking for you like princes searching for a princess. Got stopped by that idiot from UnderFell on my way back, apparently they just now realized that you might not have fallen asleep at one of your stations."_

 _"_ _Got every AU hunting for you; they know that if you die in another universe time and space will rip itself apart. You know how Gaster is a stickler for rules."_

 _They're looking for me… I could make a noise right now and Red would find me and get me out of here…._ Sans thinks, but his heart swelled at the thought.

 _But if I escape, they'll be hurt… and Master will be hurt as well. Master is lonely down here, and Master loves me. He feeds me, has given me this dress, and makes me feel so good…._ Sans felt tears well up in his eyes as the two options conflicted in his head.

 _You miss them all._

 _You'll miss Master more._

 _They love you and are worried for you._

 _Master loves you and will protect you._

 _They can fill you with love._

 _Master will make you_ _ **feel**_ _his love._

" **Fucker, I** ** _am_** **you; and if I was hiding someone I'd put them in my room."** Red retorts, and Sans heard him move something; probably the bed. Sans covered his mouth and nose, trying to quiet his breathing as he stepped backwards to press himself against the back of the closet.

And then the toy started to vibrate faster.

Sans choked silently, his legs collapsing and his body falling to the floor of the closet. The conversation between Red and Horror paused, broken by Red's voice.

" **You didn't tell me you kept skeletons in your closet, Horror.** " Red scathes, and Sans panicked as he heard Red's footsteps approaching the closet.

 _Shit! I need to teleport!_ Magic envelopes Sans, teleporting him right as the closet door opened. Sans ended up right in front of Horror, who was preparing to axe Red from behind. Horror looked down at him in surprise, and Sans quickly teleported again; ending up _inside_ Horror's hoodie and wrapped around his spine.

Sans quickly wrapped his legs and leaned against him, sitting basically in the other's pelvic girdle. Sans was sure it wasn't comfortable at all, but it was either this or getting caught.

" **Oh… dude you have a fuck-ton of sex toys. Why do you have all of these?** " Red asks, and Sans clenches against Horror tighter as the other started to move; trying to not cause a massive, obvious bump in the other's hoodie and give himself away. Luckily enough, Horror was so much bigger than him that Sans had plenty of room to move.

"That's for me to know, and you to fantasize about, asshat." Horror replies,

" **Well fine; let's go search the rest of your Underground."** Red retorts, and Sans clutches at Horror's spine as they started to move. Sans felt Horror stick his hand in his pocket, the other's phalanges right against his spine.

W.H.E.N.T.H.I.S.I.S.O.V.E.R.Y.O.U.W.I.L.L.D.E.A.L.W.I.T.H.H.E.L.L.

Horror signs out against Sans' spine, repeating it to make sure Sans understood. Sans shivered, earning himself a hard swat, before signing back.

Y.E.S.M.A.S.T.E.R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sans was barely able to keep from screaming by the time they had gotten back to Horror's room.

They had spent hours searching through the entire HorrorTale underground, Sans clutching at Horror's spine and sitting in his pelvic girdle the whole time. With each step Horror took, the toy inside Sans was jostled. The vibrations had sped up faster and faster as time had gone on, and Sans found himself tying the gag in his mouth tighter and tighter until it was close to snapping just to keep down his moans and cries.

Horror had signed to him the whole time, threats and curses and telling him to reposition. Sans was _terrified_ , not for himself, but for the others. Master was so angry at him for disobeying orders, using a toy on himself without Master's permission, and Master just seemed very angry already and Sans was _so scared_.

W.E.R.E.A.L.M.O.S.T. .K.H.O.P.E.Y.O.U.E.N.J.O.Y.E.D.T.H.E.T.I.M.E.Y.O.U.S.P.E.N.T.C.U.R.L.E.D.U.P.A.R.O.U.N.D.M.Y.S.P.I.N.E.B.E.C.A.U.S.E.Y.O.U.W.O.N.T.B.E.E.N.J.O.Y.I.N.G.I.T.P.R.E.T.T.Y.S.O.O.N.

Sans nods, signing against Horror's spine.

Y.E.S.M.A.S.T.E.R.

"See? I told you he wasn't here, you asshat." Horror grumbles, the vibrations running down his spine. He leaned on one foot, shoving his pelvic ridge right into Sans' crotch and forcing the toy all the way inside of him. Sans bit down harshly around the gag, his lower body tightening up for the seventh time during their journey.

" **Oh, fuck off. I'm still gonna keep an eye on you.** " Red growls, and Horror shifts again, driving the toy _farther_ inside Sans. Sans started to breathe heavier, clapping both hands over his mouth and nose as his body started to shake.

 _Oh stars…._ Sans teeth dug into the gag as his eyes rolled into his skull and he came. His hips rutted into Horror's pelvic ridge, who suddenly started moving in the middle of it; driving the toy harder and harder into Sans' body.

S.T.A.Y.I.N.S.I.D.E.F.O.R.A.B.I.T.L.O.N.G.E.R.

Horror signs, and Sans felt them teleport into the house and yelped when Horror suddenly sat down. The position he was in put him right at the highest arch of Horror's pelvic girdle, pushing the toy into Sans and increasing the pressure inside of Sans' stomach and gut.

Y.E.S.M.A.S.T.E.R.

Sans shakily signs, burying his head and face into the couch through Horror's hoodie as the pleasure and pressure continued to grow.

 _And they stayed like that for an hour_. In that hour, the toy had sped up twice, Horror had shifted and managed to shove the toy _farther_ into Sans' body around 5 times, and Sans had orgasmed another _10 times._ Sans had bit through the gag, was leaking ectoplasm and cum, and was nearly suffocating as he buried his head into the couch and screamed and moaned from oversensitivity and pleasure. He couldn't stop shaking, and at this point Horror had stopped trying to get him to stay still or completely silent.

About halfway through the hour, Horror had put up his hood and pretended to sleep; only to duck his head down through his hoodie to watch as Sans orgasmed over and over in a constant tidal wave of pleasure. Every time Sans looked up at him to look him in the eye, his body came again as his eyes saw the fiery anger, lust, and _hunger_ in Horror's eyes.

P.L.E.A.S.E.M.A.S.T.E.R.

Sans begs, his hands shaking so badly he was surprised that Horror could understand what he was saying.

"Yes bitch?" he whispers, causing Sans to shudder as his 11th ground-breaking orgasm suddenly threatened to hit.

C.A.N.I.G.E.T.O.U.T.

"No, but I think that asshat has finally decided to stop watching me. We're heading upstairs, and you're going to get your _punishment_." Horror growls, and Sans mewls in response, too tired to scream as his 11th orgasm slammed into him. The pressure increases as Horror teleports, prolonging Sans' orgasm and causing him to spasm and writhe.

Horror unzips his hoodie, baring Sans to the outside world, grabbing Sans by his underarms and gingerly removing him from his pelvic girdle to hold him aloft from the floor. Sans would've been terrified of their positions except for the fact he was so _wrecked_ he couldn't think straight even if the multi-universes depended on it. Horror sneered at him, dropping Sans and letting him crumple on the ground.

"You enjoying yourself, bitch? You enjoying being a _thief_? Did you enjoy riding inside me like some sort of _parasite_? Did you enjoy having that toy shoved up you, you slut?" Horror growls, and Sans shakily nods; moans and mewls escaping his mouth as he shuddered.

The bottom of his dress was soaked with blue cum, _Sans_ was soaked with cum from the inside-out. The toy was vibrating his entire body; his soul was pounding so hard that his rib cage pulsed with it. His breathing was ragged, saliva running out of the corner of his mouth as his traitorous body continued to put him through a pleasure-filled hell.

Horror chuckled at Sans, leaning down and grabbing the toy at the base. He flips off the vibration, pulling out the toy. Sans continued to shudder and writhe on the floor, watching through half-lidded eyes as Horror walked to his closet and started to collect things up. Sans couldn't care less; _nothing_ could probably hurt him enough to cut through the haze in his brain.

So Sans closed his eyes. He kept them closed, his body looking for sleep and rest desperately. He kept them closed when he felt his body being manhandled and forced onto his upper back with his lower body bared to the air, kept them closed when he felt something large, hard, and circular slip into him; when _several_ large, hard, and circular things of different size and diameter slipped into him. His eyes cracked open when a chord was slipped through, the end nudging against his cervix lightly. His eyes shot open when liquid was poured inside of him, his hands shooting towards Horror's wrists to grasp at them.

"M-M-Master! What _i-is_ t-that?!" Sans gasps, his legs shaking as the cold liquid seeped inside of him, settling and stilling before suddenly _hardening_ into a gritty texture similar to concrete. Horror smirks, thrusting the large _thing_ inside of Sans in and out roughly; hitting a button on a remote connected to the chord.

And then Sans quite literally had the _shock of his life._

" _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~~! AH-HAAAAAA! NNNNGAA-HAAAA~!"_ Sans screamed bloody murder as electricity suddenly rushed through him, the fiery pain cutting through the fuzz in his head like a hot knife through cold butter. His entire body jerked and spasmed, clenching around the large intrusion inside of him as it electrocuted him.

Steam was starting to rise from inside of Sans' body, his HP dropping rapidly.

0.9

0.85

0.8

0.75

0.7

0.65

0.6

0.55

0.5

0.45

0.4

0.35

0.3

Horror shut off the electricity, and Sans collapses against the ground; tears leaking from his eyes. It _hurt_ , it hurt so _badly_. Leftover shocks made Sans' body involuntarily twitch and jerk, sobs racking his body as Horror smiled down at him.

"Now then, do you know what you did wrong?" He asks, his hand grabbing at the toy inside of Sans and lightly thrusting it in and out. Sans nods, breathing hard as they gritty texture of the toy inside of him scratched and tore at him ruthlessly.

"What did you do wrong?" Horror asks, phalanges brushing over the button on the remote. Sans twitched, quickly answering in fear of being electrocuted again.

"I-I used a t-toy without your permission- ghh!" Sans jolted as a small wave of electricity shot through him, Horror smiling and nodding.

"Correct, that's one thing. The next?"

"I m-made a s-sound while inside the c-cl-closet and almost got us c-caught." Sans cries, tears making tracks down his dirty face. Horror nods, pressing the button and holding for longer; sending a more-powerful shock through Sans' body. Sans screamed again, hands clutching at the wrists keeping his lower body upright and in the air.

"And finally?" Horror growls, and Sans blanks. What else could he have done?

Horror sneers, digging his fingers into Sans pelvis and slamming the toy into him roughly.

" _You came 18 times without permission, and without me doing it to you._ " Horror scathes, hitting the electricity up to its highest setting and pressing the button so hard it nearly broke. His hand grabbed Sans' soul, pulling it out of Sans body and away from any physical harm. With his soul in a safer place, Sans could take more pain without dying for a longer time. The electricity arced through him, Sans thrashing, spasming, jerking, and screaming as he fried slowly.

0.354

0.351

0.347

0.343

0.335

0.332

0.329

0.323

0.312

0.306

0.295

0.289

0.276

0.258

0.236

0.203

Horror turned off the electricity, leering at Sans with his eye glowing red-orange. The large toy inside of Sans was gripped with magic, and Horror started using his magic to plunge it in and out of Sans rapidly. Sans screamed and thrashed from the abuse, red bone marrow starting to drip from his pelvis and wrists as the metal tightened around his wrist bones; cutting into them cruelly and threatening to completely take off his hands.

"Now, what do you say?" Horror chuckles, and Sans sobs in pain and terror.

"I-I'm-ha! S-S-Sorry!" Sans wails, legs clenching together in pain and in any hope to fend off the rough, tearing-pounding he was getting from the toy thrusting into him.

"I can't hear you~ Why don't you _speak up!"_ Horror yells, hitting the electricity hard and impaling Sans' soul with his claws. Sans wails, body spasming as his eyes rolled up into his head.

0.2

"Say it!" Horror screams, getting in Sans' face.

0.13

"I-AAHHH! I'M S-SORRY!" Sans screams, clawing at Horror's arms as pain ricocheted inside him.

0.007

"LOUDER!" Horror screams, and Sans felt his tears frying on his cheeks.

"I'M SORRY!"

0.0003

"YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING, BITCH!" Horror yells, and Sans fumbled for which title to call his Master, his Protector, his Captor, his… his… his…

0.000000001

" _I LOVE YOU!_ " Sans screams, his life flashing before his eyes as his spine arched and his magic lashed out at anything around him.

And then everything stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _He was in the meeting room, sitting in his chair. There was pain in his left eye socket, he wanted to raise his arm to rub at it but couldn't. He was looking down at files, reports; all saying that the search for the original had come up inconclusive._

 _"_ _ **Damn it; we**_ **have** _ **to find him. He's got to be somewhere.**_ _" His voice sounded different, gruffer. It was familiar._

 _He stood up, rubbing at his eyes; purposely avoiding the pain in his left socket. His body walked to the washroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed, walking over to the sink and cupping water into his hands; bringing it to his face._

 _Why was he using water? Sans always drank coffee, the only person he knew who washed his face to keep awake was…._

 _His head lifted to look at himself in the mirror, his eyes meeting Red._

 _"_ _ **Original…?**_ _" the other whispers, his eyes widening. Red started to move quickly, turning around and rushing back to the meeting room. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup, pinching his nose and downing it. Sans' taste buds tingle at the flavor, thankful for the familiar comfort food. Red sighs in relief, setting down the bottle and walking back to the mirror._

 _"_ _ **Oh thank stars it's you; are you alright?**_ _" Red asks, and Sans felt the other's body slightly give over to him. Sans recognized what was going on._

 _He was sharing a consciousness momentarily with his other self._

 _It was what had made Sans aware of the other universes in the first place; when he fell asleep his consciousness slipped into either Red or Blue and through it they learned to communicate and eventually found a way into each other's universes._

 _Sans used Red's arms, signing to himself._

 _"_ _I don't know."_

 _Red's expression screwed into one of confusion._

 _"_ _ **What the fuck does that mean, Original? How do you not know? Did he knock you out or something?**_ _"_

 _Sans shakes Red's head, signing._

 _"_ _I don't remem—"_

 _It slammed into him, transferring to Red through their connection._

 _Pain. Electricity. Something hard and gritty slamming inside him. Pain._

 ** _"_** ** _Oh f-fuck! Holy sh-shit!"_** _Red wails, legs collapsing as he clutched at his crotch and his head. He bent over, pressing his head against the ground as pain shot through him._

 _"_ _I can't hear you~ Why don't you speak up!"_

 _"_ _Say it!_

 _"_ _LOUDER!"_

 _"_ _YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING, BITCH!"_

 _"_ _ **Oh stars, it's Horror. I knew it was him! I'm gonna come get you Sans, just stay there, I'm gonna come get you!"**_ _Red swears, struggling to his feet and opening a tear through the void._

 _Sans panicked, but before he could protest he was ripped back to consciousness._

Sans eyes' snapped open as adrenaline pumped through him, waking him up instantly. Horror cackled, throwing the needle over his shoulder. Sans went to ask him what he was doing, but found his mouth propped open with a blue ball gag.

"Good to see ya awake! Now then, I'm going to go get you some food. I healed you up while you slept, and gave you some pain medication. I'm not sure why your pussy won't deform, but it's straining your magic pretty bad. I'll help ya with it when I get back, princess. Until then, I got a little apology present for you."

Sans stared at Horror in surprise, a bright blue flush rising to his cheeks at the attention and love. Horror smiled, pecking him on the cheek and reaching into a bag at his side. Sans' eyes widened when he saw a bone-marrow covered toy pulled out, a long wire dangling from it.

Sans let out a terrified wail, scrambling backwards and back into a wall. Horror winced, looking down at the toy guiltily.

"Yeah, guess I should've cleaned it; but listen, it's not the same one that uhhh… damaged you earlier. Here, feel it." Horror held out the tip, and Sans cautiously touched it; surprised to find the gritty texture smoothed out and slightly softened. It was still hard as a _rock_ , but it didn't have the previous scratchy texture.

"And that's not all that's different; I took out the wire and replaced it with some vibrators; the same ones in the toy you borrowed earlier." Horror added, hitting the switch. Sans yelped as the toy vibrated in his hands, both of his arms shaking from the force of it. Horror smiled softly, leaning forward and kissing Sans on the forehead lightly.

"Listen, I uhhh, I thought about what you said before you passed out, and ummm… I gotta say I agree with you. So ummm, we're gonna figure this out; okay? Is that okay?" Horror asks, and Sans nods; his eyes looking up from the massive toy up to Horror's face. Horror smiles, turning off the vibrations and taking the toy from Sans' hands.

Gently and slowly he crawls forward, large body engulfing Sans' smaller one as he lifted him up, nudging the toy gently against his entrance. Sans let out a muffled moan, his back arching slightly as the large tip pushed into him. He shook as the toy that had been so roughly assembled in him earlier slid in gently now, rubbing against his walls perfectly as he was filled.

"Mmmph~! Ammmph…" Sans moans around the gag, his hips bucking into the air as the end of the toy completely slipped the rest of the way in him. Horror smiled, whispering praises and love to Sans while giving him small kisses. Sans breathed heavily, hands clutching at Horror's hoodie sleeves as the toy is gently thrusted inside him. His head lolls back, his eyes closing softly as he moaned with each gentle rock of their bodies. Horror smiles, giving Sans one final loving kiss before placing him gently on the ground.

"Okay princess, I'll be back as soon as I can; until then, enjoy yourself." Horror winks, turning on the vibrations and snapping a pair of handcuffs on Sans' wrists. Sans mewled around the gag, leaning back against the wall as Horror teleported.

It was there that Sans sat for what felt like hours as he waited for Master to return. Sans' heart swelled with happiness, his soul pounding happily with pure pleasure long-overdue. He relaxed against the wall, his hips thrusting into the air every once in a while.

Sans' dress had been cleaned, it's fabric returned to its previous light pink. It was warm, like it was just out of the dryer, and softer then rabbit's fur. Sans cuddled into it, blue drool dripping down his chin and onto his clavicles as he orgasmed softly.

The bedroom door swung open, and Sans opened his eyes softly to look up at the doorway; expecting his Master. His eyes widened in fear when it was not Master he saw, but Red.

" **Original! Oh god what has he done to you?!"** He rushes over, sharp claws ripping through the gag and throwing it aside. He leant down to the toy, his own eyes widening at the size.

" **Oh dear stars… okay, I need to get you out of here before I can get that out. Okay, okay; c'mon, I'll carry you back to the tear and get you to the meeting room. Everybody else is waiting there."** Red picks Sans up, throwing him over his shoulder. Sans screams, struggling; Master would think he escaped!

"W-Wait R-Red! Please! S-Set me d-down! Master will be angry at me!" Sans thrashes, surprising Red, who struggled to hold on to him.

" **Dear god, he's** ** _drugged_** **you! Stay… still damnit! I'm trying to** ** _help_** **you!"** Red repositions Sans, teleporting out of the house.

"Princess?" Sans hears Horror call, and Red turns around to see Horror standing there with a bag. Sans feels tears in his eyes as relief builds up.

"Master! Master help me!" Sans wails, and Red stares at him in amazement before quickly teleporting again. Horror's yell of anger echoed throughout the whole HorrorTale underground as Red ran through the VOID tear, slamming it closed behind them. Sans struggled in his grip, summoning magic attacks and trying his hardest to get Red to drop him.

" **Original! What the hell?! You're going to kill both of us!"** Red exclaims, ripping open a new tear that lead to the meeting room. Sans screamed, fighting wildly to get free and get back.

" **Oh dear stars; I'm sorry Original!"** Red exclaims, balling his fist and slamming it down on Sans' temple. Sans went cross-eyed, going limp and blacking out for the second time that day.

.-.

Is it short? Yes. Is it important? Also yes. ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sans woke up groggy and in a comfortable bed; one of those two things he was not used to. The bed felt strange underneath him, and after sleeping for _who knows_ how long; his body felt more tired than when it had first fallen to sleep.

"What the hell…?" Sans groans, sitting up only to be made aware of his emptiness; the toy had been removed. His pussy had yet to deform, and even the slightest movement sent a burning feeling up his spine.

"Oh _fuck_ … Master~" Sans keens, trying to determine his surroundings so he could convince Master to fuck him senseless and fill the utter _need_ that was rising from his pelvis. The door to his room opens, and Sans yelps when he's gathered in someone's arms and hugged. His head was buried in a familiar red scarf, and Sans took a deep breath; spaghetti and magic.

"Papyrus?" he whispers, disappointment welling in his chest. It was his brother… not Master.

Wait…

 _"_ _Princess?" Sans hears Horror call, and Red turns around to see Horror standing there with a bag. Sans feels tears in his eyes as relief builds up._

 _"_ _Master! Master help me!" Sans wails, and Red stares at him in amazement before quickly teleporting again. Horror's yell of anger echoed throughout the whole HorrorTale underground as Red ran through the VOID tear, slamming it closed behind them. Sans struggled in his grip, summoning magic attacks and trying his hardest to get Red to drop him._

 _"_ _ **Original! What the hell?! You're going to kill both of us!"**_ _Red exclaims, ripping open a new tear that lead to the meeting room. Sans screamed, fighting wildly to get free and get back._

 _"_ _ **Oh dear stars; I'm sorry Original!"**_

"BROTHER? WHAT'S-" Papyrus exclaims, trying to keep a hold on the struggling skeleton in his arms.

"Let me go! Where's Master?!" Sans tried to use his magic and teleport, but due to underuse his body couldn't muster it up. It was like a muscle that wasn't kept in shape; slow and useless.

 _Time to do this the old fashion way…_ Sans grunts, using his little bit of magic to grasp Papyrus' soul and shove him to the side. He made sure to cushion the other's fall, he _would never_ hurt Papyrus; but he needed to find Master _now_. He rushed through the open door, his shocked brother following closely behind him.

"BROTHER! YOU SHOULD NOT BE MOVING! RED SAID THAT THE PERSON WHO TOOK YOU HAS DRUGGED YOU AND THAT YOU CANNOT THINK STRAIGHT!" Papyrus yells, but Sans ignored him. He raced down the hall, his legs aching already from the sudden exercise, his head spinning from his quick movements. He turned a corner, his brain rushing as he tried to figure out his location, when he found the meeting room.

Blue, Red, Mob, Reaper (ReaperTale Sans), G, and Murder (Dustale Sans) all opposed Horror, magic and blasters shooting off everywhere. Sans saw that his master was struggling against all the firepower, doing his best to dodge. His hoodie was torn and burned, and Sans felt something crawl up his throat as he was torn with indecision.

" **Original! Why the hell are you up?!** " Red calls, sending off another wave of bones; Blue grasped at Horror's soul and pulled him down towards the wave. Horror swerved, using his own magic to pull himself sideways and out of harm's way.

"Princess! You need to get away! You'll get yourself killed!" Horror yells, dodging around Mob's pistol fire and Reaper's scythe. G's dark black tendrils grabbed his ankle, slamming him into a wall while Murder threw a bone-knife. Horror struggled, legs deflecting the knife; but he couldn't get down.

Sans saw nothing except Horror, saw him struggling as Red used the last of his magic to form his Gaster Blasters and charged them up. Time slowed down, and Sans' felt Papyrus trying to pull him away. Magic was thick in the air, and Sans' hands balled up his skirt as his own magic reacted to the atmosphere.

He teleported in front of the blast.

" **Fuck! Original!"** Red quickly averts the blast, the beam destroying the restroom and severing through G's tentacles. G lets out a pain-filled gasp, falling to his knees as his destroyed appendages dissipated.

Sans didn't care; he felt _alive_. His magic warped the air around him, blasters and bones taking shape around him. He snatched at each person's soul, slamming them into the ground.

" _Original!"_ Blue calls, struggling against Sans' magic. Red growls, forcing himself up off the ground. Sans glares at him, pushing down harder. Red struggles, lifting his head to look Sans in the eye.

" **C'mon Sans… we're trying to help you. Just let us help you…"** Red pleads, and Sans stares at him before feeling a light tug on his skirt. He looked down to see Horror smiling up at him.

"C'mon princess; it's better for the multi-universes if you just go with them. Let them kill me." Sans felt his eyes widen, his CHECK activating instantly.

COMIC SANS (HORROR/MASTER)

LV: 1

HP: 1

ATK: 1

DEF: 1

FULL OF LOVE AND INTENDS TO LOVE BACK. WILLING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF.

{SPARE} {KILL}

The options appeared in front of him, the world around him going black and white as he stared at the two options. Horror smiled at him, Red shouted to KILL. Sans looked down at his Master, and let a small smile through.

[SPARE]


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" **Original?** " Red's voice wavered, his magic fading out of the air; as well as everyone else's. Sans paid no attention to them, instead crouching down to face Horror. He took in Horror's gritty, dust covered face and sighed.

"Master… c'mon, we gotta get you cleaned up." Horror smirked, using Sans' hand to pull himself up.

"And since when were _you_ the one giving orders, princess?" Sans rolled his eyes, feeling daring.

"Since I saved your damn life; now c'mon. We can use the one back in my universe." Horror chuckles, grabbing Sans' hand and signing against his palm.

I.F.Y.O.U.D.O.N.T.S.T.O.P.B.A.C.K.T.A.L.K.I.N.G.I.M.I.G.H.T.H.A.V.E.T.O.P.U.N.I.S.H.Y.O.U.P.R.I.N.C.E.S.S.

Sans smiles lightly, ripping a tear through the VOID and depositing themselves in his universe.

P.U.N.I.S.H.M.E.I.N.T.H.E.R.E.S.T.R.O.O.M.T.H.E.N.M.A.S.T.E.R.

Horror gives him a hungry look, and Sans stares innocently back; teleporting them into his house's restroom. The door locks, and Horror swings around and slams Sans into the wall; connecting them into a rough kiss. Sans moans, letting his hands get trapped above his head as Horror nipped at his tongue. Horror's hand trails underneath his dress, going up the skirt and rubbing at Sans' pelvic girdle, surprised to find Sans' pussy _still there_.

"It hasn't deformed yet?" Horror questions, and Sans shakes his head.

"I don't know why either; I think I spent so much time having it forcibly summoned it just can't de-summon anymore." Sans answers, rocking his hips down against the phalanges primed at his entrance. Horror looked apologetic, and Sans smiled at him, eyes half lidding.

"But can we figure that out later? I've missed you Master, I've missed you and your _big fat cock_ ramming inside me." Sans whispers, his voice lowering as he maintained eye-contact. Horror looked at him in surprise, and Sans watched a light orange-red flush go across his cheeks. Sans smiled wickedly, leaning closer.

"I missed being filled so much that every has movement burned, I missed feeling you along every wall and on the inside of my belly. I _loved_ it when the tip of your cock touched my belly button while I slept; _oh…_ waking up made me so desperate to have you back inside my tight little pussy I couldn't help but shove the biggest toy you had inside me. Oh _Master please_ …" Sans moaned in Horror's ear, the phalanges plunging inside of his body. The moan seemed to make Horror snap, because Sans was crowded even tighter by Horror; his body being lifted up and his legs wrapped around Horror's waist.

Horror growled down at Sans possessively, and Sans felt his insides burning with need as he felt Horror's rock hard bulge rub against his slit. Sans wrapped his arms around Horror's neck to support himself, mewling and keening as he bucked his hips. Horror smiled a shit-eating grin; hand grabbing Sans' neck and pinning his head against the wall.

"You're so fucking _desperate_ , aren't you? So _needy_ ; how addicted to my cock are you, princess?" Horror purrs, and Sans breathes heavily, looking at Horror with a pleading look on his face.

"Oh _please_ Master _…_ please I _love it_ ; I _love_ having you shoved inside me, I love feeling you _ramming_ into me and making me scream your name. I love every _bump,_ every _ridge_ , every _sharpened edge_ … oh Master please fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can't move, can't think, can't _breathe_ without craving you inside me~" Sans breathes, watching as Horror's face darkened; his pupils dilating and eye glowing a bright orange-red.

Horror shoved himself forward, cramming himself against Sans and burying his head into Sans' neck. Sans mewls, tilting his head to the side as Horror sucked and licked on his collarbone.

"You're in heat, aren't you princess?" Horror growls, shucking his shorts and releasing his dick from its confines, rubbing it against Sans' slick entrance. Sans nods, mewling from the friction against him. Horror chuckles, grinding roughly against him while his fingers left Sans' pussy; instead trailing farther up underneath the dress and up Sans' ribcage.

"M-Master! N-Not my s- _soul~!_ " Sans cries, a moan escaping him when Horror clamped down around it; his fingers shoving through the thick consistency that made up the first layer. Horror's _less than innocent_ intent overwhelmed Sans' soul, making rough pleasure shoot through him like fire. Sans moaned and shook like a leaf, breathy moans and cries of his Master's name falling from his jaws like a mantra.

"Master—oh Master _please!_ " Sans pleads, his eyes closing despite himself. Horror smiled, sticking Sans' soul inside his mouth and dropping Sans on the ground. Sans yelped, half in pleasure half in surprise, and looked up at Horror. Horror smiled, pulling Sans' soul out of his mouth.

"Well? We have to get cleaned up, don't we?" Sans held back a glare, pulling himself to his feet and stripping out of his dress before turning on the tap to the large bathtub. He turned around, expecting Horror to be undressed; only to see him still standing there.

"What? Undress me, princess." Horror winked, and Sans felt a blue flush rise up on his cheeks before setting a lazy grin. He strode over, pulling Horror down and connecting them in a lazy kiss. Sans moaned into Horror's mouth, sucking lightly on the other's tongue while his hands took on the task of slipping off Horror's hoodie and sweater. Horror disconnected the kiss, teleporting them both into the _scalding_ hot water.

"Aaah!" Sans cries, his pelvis jerking from the feeling of hot water against his sensitive pelvis and genitalia. Horror laughed lightly, repositioning Sans so that he had his spine against Horror's ribs.

"Do you like the feeling of this hot water on your pussy, princess?" Horror coos, and Sans nods, leaning back against Horror, desperate for attention. Horror smiles, lifting Sans up and inching forward towards the still-running tap.

"Well why don't we give it a little more _attention_?" Horror pushes Sans' hips up, aligning his lower body underneath the steaming water. Sans' legs clenched, a loud wail escaping him as burning hot pain shot through him as well as pleasure. His lower body spasmed, trying to escape and at the same time get closer to the running water.

Horror held him there up to the point the tub was full, turning off the water and pulling Sans back close to him. Sans, while now-used to the burning water, felt tingly and raw from the stimulation as he tilted his head and looked pleadingly back at Horror's lustful expression. Horror chuckled, popping Sans' glowing soul back into his mouth and shoving his tongue through. Sans wailed, pleasure soon forcing him towards his peak as his body trembled violently.

 ** _Clean me_**

Sans jerked, the order running through his head loud and clear. He instantly moves, grabbing a sponge and soap. The pleasure faded into a gentle hum, orders being relayed into Sans' head through his soul.

"Y-Yes Master—gh!" Sans moans lowly when his vagina rubbed against the hard bone of Horror's leg. Horror chuckled, pulling Sans towards him and propping him up with his knee; Sans clenched his legs together at the friction and hard bone pressed against him. Sans cracked open an eye (when had he closed them?) and felt his soul give a small pound of arousal inside of Horror's mouth.

Sans constantly forgot how much _bigger_ Horror was, Sans flushed bright blue as he took in the size of the other. Of course he had to be big, Sans _sat_ inside of Horror's pelvic girdle for several hours. Horror could pick him up, carry him in one arm, and completely engulf him in his body; Sans was just so _small_ in comparison. Horror must've sensed his feelings through his soul, because he just smiled widely and rolled his tongue inside of Sans' soul.

Sans tenses up, reminding himself what he was supposed to be doing. He quickly rubs soap into the sponge, lathering it up until bubbles frothed up with every touch. With a shudder, he starts to clean the dust and grime off of Horror's bones, Horror's tongue sending small jolts of pleasure through his body every once in a while.

"Master… oh fuck Master _please_ …" Sans moans when Horror made a long languid thrust with his tongue through Sans' soul, physically moving Sans' entire body up and down on Horror's knee. Sans' breathing picked up as the thrusts continued, his arms trembling as they struggled to hold him up while he cleaned. All it took was a thrust that was a little rougher than the others, and Sans collapsed forward into Horror's squeaky-clean chest.

"Hah! Ah… ah… _aah~!_ " Sans moaned, his voice raising several octaves as he buried into Horror's chest. Horror chuckled, pulling Sans' lower body closer and making sure to drag his pussy the whole way down his leg; a loud mewl escaping Sans' jaws from the stimulation. Horror propped the other up with his own arms, moving his legs so that Sans' could sit in his lap.

"Good job princess… you look so cute right now, do you know that?" Horror coos, and Sans nods.

"Th-Thank you Master! B-But please fuck me; my pussy wants you so _badly!"_ Sans begs, hoping to the stars that dirty talk would get him impaled on his Master's cock faster. He certainly _felt_ it alright, the head and its ring piercing poked against the bone above his genitalia teasingly.

"You're so warm right now, princess; the heat must really be driving you crazy. Maybe I can do something for you if you call me by the right name." Horror teases, teeth scraping against Sans' soul. Sans mewled, instantly switching.

"Daddy! Oh stars Daddy _please~_ " Horror smiles, pulling up Sans' chin so he could look at him.

"What do you want, princess?" Horror coos, smiling softly down at Sans. Sans felt frustrated tears build up in the corners of his eyes as his body welled up that _empty feeling_.

"Please fuck me Daddy! Fuck me in my tight pussy! _Please Daddy~!"_ Sans begs desperation rising up as his body started to tremble. Horror smirked, grabbing his hips and aligning Sans' entrance with the head of his cock. Sans moaned from the slightest touch, desperately trying to get Horror shoved balls-deep inside of him.

"Open wide, darling…" Horror commands, and Sans obeys; his own soul being put into his mouth and his jaw being closed. Sourish-sweet liquid filled his mouth, his own ectoplasm causing a hot flush to start from his tongue and race down his throat and into the pit of his belly.

"Now if I were you, I'd keep a hold of that." Horror warns, suddenly flipping Sans around and hiking his hips up into the air. As a result, Sans' head was barely inches above the tub water.

"Deep breath, dear; let's see if you can outlast the water." Horror smirks evilly, shoving Sans' head under, pulling the plug on the tub, and shoving in all at once. Sans screamed without opening his mouth, accidently stringing his soul on his tongue like a bead on a twine necklace as the feeling of Horror's cock stuffing inside him overwhelmed him.

Horror wasted no time, pounding into him roughly while Sans fought back screams and mewls of pleasure from underwater. His lungs ached from the lack of air, but the water was draining around him.

 _Daddy thinks I can do it! Daddy wouldn't harm me!_ Sans felt his pussy clench, his orgasm rising as his tongue strained and thrusted into and against his own soul with every rough pound that Horror made into him.

It burned, it felt like his lungs (or whatever held air for him) were about to burst from the strain. Sans ignored it, clutching to every thrust Horror made into Sans' willing and desperate body. The pleasure had dulled slightly as his brain started to short circuit from the lack of air; but the water was nearly drained. Sans felt it around his ears, quickly draining.

Past his ears.

Past his eyes.

Past his nose— _air_ , but not enough….

Past his mouth.

"Ha-aaaaaahh~!" Sans wailed, his first breath of air unleashing whatever pent up pleasure his body had stored all at once. It slammed into him roughly, his body clenching up in orgasm as his soul _exploded_ in his mouth. Horror grunted as Sans suddenly tightened like a vise, his own peak approaching before cum filled up Sans' insides.

" _Horror~~_ " Sans moaned, his body collapsing forward; content with the way it pulsed with satisfaction. Horror pulled backwards, unsheathing and pulling Sans down with him. Sans ended up in Horror's lap, moaning lightly in satisfaction; how couldn't he feel satisfied? He felt _raw_ with his insides bludgeoned into the shape of Horror's cock.

Horror chuckled at the sight of his princess crumpled up against his ribs, watching in happiness as the other's belly quickly swelled.

"Looks like I'm getting another princess soon." Horror chuckles, rubbing at Sans' stomach. Sans yelped, looking down in amazement. His heat had acted that quickly?

"Yeah, I guess; just wait 9 months." Sans jokes, eyes half-lidding as he cupped his belly.

"Baby…" Horror whispers, kissing Sans' neck lovingly. Sans hums, and Horror chuckles.

"You left Papyrus in the VOID."

Sans jerked, "Oh _shit_."

The End! Epilogue comes out after my week-long break in Missouri!


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Sans cracked his neck, holding open the book in front of him. He rested his arms on his swollen stomach, reading the book's title.

 _Psychological Effects of Captivity_

It was a relatively short book, and Sans was kind of puzzled why Red had given it to him with a sad look in his eye. If anything, the book seemed like it would be rather interesting.

With that in mind, he started to read; absentmindedly stroking his stomach lovingly.

 _A common psychological disorder that can develop during a prolonged hostage situation is Stockholm Syndrome._

 _Stockholm Syndrome: Feelings of love or affection to a kidnapper, up to the point of defending their actions and refusing to leave their captivity._

 _Signs of Developing Stockholm Syndrome_

· _Negative feelings towards possible saviors_

· _Positive feelings towards captor, such as affection, arousal, or friendship_

· _Feelings of support towards captor's reasons and behaviors, and possibly similar actions of others in the future_

· _Easily attached to signs of affection from captors, no matter how small; ranging from a slight increase of food, to a decrease of abuse_

· _Active avoidance of certain subjects and triggers, no matter how small or important to subject matter_

· _Belief that the captor is a protector or a lover with their best interests at heart, and fear of outsiders and others that may wish to harm their captor_

· _Attitude and outlook on the outside world switching to how the captor sees it, including interests and disinterests_

· _Refusal to do anything to harm or distance themselves from their captor_

"What the hell…?" Sans mutters, hands starting to shake as he read on.

 _For Stockholm Syndrome to Develop_

· _There must be a VERY uneven balance of power and control; the captor must dictate what the hostage can and cannot do. This can even extend to how the hostage reacts to certain situations or stimuli._

· _The hostage must have a self-preservation instinct._

· _The hostage must believe, perhaps falsely, that they cannot escape._

· _Survival must depend on follow orders and the captor's wishes and rules._

· _Hostage must be isolated from outsiders, particularly those who aren't captive themselves._

"Oh stars…" Sans voice quivers, wanting to put down the book but finding himself reading on.

 _Basic Situation where Stockholm Syndrome Can Develop_

 _After an emotionally traumatic or stressful situation, the hostage finds themselves held captive by someone who threatens to hurt/kill family or friends of the hostage. Abuse- physical, mental, or sexual- occurs, and the prisoner loses the ability to think straight. They believe that escape is not only impossible, but punishable by their death or the death of their loved ones._

 _As stress on the captor increases, for it is incredibly stressful for a kidnapper to hide their crimes from outside forces, their fluctuating moods lead to unexpected abuse and threats—meaning simple obedience could no longer guarantee safety. The hostage quickly learns what pleases and what angers their captor for survival. In this way, the hostage learns about their captor._

 _The hostage clings to any sign of kindness, and with their inability to think straight they start to see their captor as kind or loving, if only because they haven't killed the hostage yet. The captor turns into their protector or lover, and the hostage may start to work to please the captor with any means, using self-harm to sexual acts._

 _The captor appears less threatening, even if the situation had not shifted in the slightest, and the hostage may start to fear being found or someone harming their captor. The hostage will go against their self-preservation instinct to protect their captor, from breaking free to follow their captor to throwing themselves in the way of attacks to defend them._

 _If separated, the hostage will use any means necessary to return to their captor, even harming their loved ones themselves if it brings them any closer to their captor. If returned, the hostage's affections commonly skyrocket and refuse to leave their captor; commonly making their relationship public, even if one-sided._

Sans was frozen stiff. His eye lights had narrowed to pinpricks, his breathing starting to pick up.

"What'cha reading, babe?" Horror suddenly pipes up, walking into the living room and pressing a kiss to the top of Sans' head. Sans snaps out of his stupor, swiftly shutting the book and turning his head to smile up at the other.

"Oh, nothing important; just something Red from UnderFell gave me the other day." Sans answers, and Horror grimaces.

"Judging from how you looked when I came in, I'm guessing it's not pleasant?" Sans quickly jolts, shaking his head rapidly.

"Oh no, no! Everything is alright, just got a little jab from the baby. The little guy has been pretty restless all day and-" Horror chuckles, shutting up Sans with a kiss.

"It's alright princess; did you finish dinner?" Sans nods, smiling instantly from the name. He starts to get up, setting the book on the coffee table. To his surprise, he couldn't pull himself up to his feet. Each attempt just sent him plopping down into the armchair, and he flushed blue in embarrassment at Horror's laughing.

"Hold up babe, I got ya." Horror chuckles, helping Sans get up. He slinks around behind Sans, phalanges brushing against Sans' covered hips and rubbing his belly. He nips and bites at Sans' collar, and Sans lifted his hand up to grasp at Horror's skull as a blue blush brightened up on his cheeks.

"H-Horror… what about dinner?" Sans whispers, and Horror chuckles before squeezing harshly.

"Forget it, I have different plans on what we're eating tonight; but I think you **_forgot something…._** " Horror growls in Sans' ear, and Sans shivered as he realized his mistake.

"S-Sorry Master… what are your plans?" Sans asks, leaning back into the other. He felt Horror smirk against the bones of his neck, hands grasping at his body.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, princess." Horror chuckles evilly.

Sans flopped backwards, small moans escaping him as Horror drew back, smirking up at Sans. Sans groaned, the last of his orgasm thrumming in his bones. The aftertaste of Horror's cum still tainted his mouth, and his breathing slowed down while Horror crawled back up to pull him into his chest. Sans snuggled into the other's chest, falling asleep peacefully.

Horror smirked down at the other, grabbing the book his little slut had been reading earlier off the table next to the bed; he had grabbed it before taking Sans upstairs, planning on reading it to see what could rattle the other so severely.

Horror had half a mind to punish his princess for lying to him; but didn't want to do something in fear of harming the child inside the other's conjured womb.

"So, what did you give my princess you sonuvabitch?" Horror mutters, eyeing the cover of the book the asshole from UnderFell had given Sans.

" _Psychological Effects of Captivity_? What the _fuck_?" Horror growls, flipping open the book and starting to read.

By the time he had finished the bookmarked chapter, Horror was _pissed_.

"Of course he'd give my princess this; he probably got the geek from ScienceTale to diagnose him. Guess he was thinking that if he made princess aware of it, he'd be able to break him away from me. How dumb." Horror chuckles, forming a gaster blaster, covering Sans' ears, and blasting the book to ashes.

As the ashes rained down on him, he looked down at Sans with a wide smile across his face.

"Don't worry princess, **_you're never gonna get taken away from me._** "

And with those final words, Horror clutched Sans to his chest and left his gaster blaster formed so if anyone tried to break in to steal his princess away they'd be met with a painful surprise.

Nobody would ever take away his little princess.

.-.

And that's the end! I hope ya'll enjoyed and have a lovely day! ^-^


End file.
